Self-Proclaimed Female Ninja
by XOkamiX
Summary: First Fan-Fic! I wrote this to make some what of a back story for Shinna. I'm not the best writer, but I hope you like it!
1. Final Battle

Self-Proclaimed Female Ninja

"C7"  
That was the only name I ever knew.

I've been in this place all of my life, or, at least as long as I can remember. She thought as she looked down the halls of the place she thought of as her home.

"What are you doing? Pay attention!"  
"Huh?" She blocked the incoming attack just before it hit her and jumped back.  
"That's enough for today" Said the man in a dark kimono.  
"I apologize" She said as she bowed to him.  
"What's wrong with you? Pull a stunt like that for real and you're dead!"

"Just don't let something like that happen again." He said as he walked out.  
She bowed to her sparring partner and left.

She awoke to the sounds of knocking on her door.  
"You have a mission. You are to eliminate the forces approaching the village"  
"Yes, my lord" She said as she vanished into the shadows.  
_Kill. This is what I've been trained to do my entire life. _  
As she came to the edge of the village she saw a group of rouge warriors threatening the local shop owner.  
One of the men noticed her and through the shop owner to the ground.  
"Oi! What's a cute little girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

The man began to approach her but she remained still. He reached out his hand and grabbed the scarf she was wearing and pulled her up to his face.  
"Why don't yo-…"  
Before he realized what had happened she pulled out her kodachi and stabbed him through the shoulder.  
"You little!"  
The entire group of rouge warriors started to draw their swords and ran towards her.  
She used both of her kodachi to deflect all of their attacks with great speed before rushing in with a finishing blow.  
Finally there was only one warrior left. He quickly pulled out his sword and slashed the girl across her chest.  
"gyaaa…" She jumped back in pain and through a shuriken at the man who caught them with the edge of his sword.  
_I should retreat  
_The girl tried to run away but the swordsman jumped in front of her and made his attack.  
_This…This can't be happening…  
_Suddenly the streets of the village started to fade and she was surrounded by darkness.


	2. Joining the Battlefront

It was completely dark when she awoke. The air was cold and the ground was hard.  
_What is this place?  
_She stood up and realized her clothes were gone and instead she was wearing some strange uniform.  
_How am I supposed to fight in this?  
_She took out a knife and cut of the sleeves and cut slits in the skirt.  
_That should make it much easier to move.  
_She started to look around.  
_This must be some sort of underground tunnel. It doesn't look like there's anyone here…what should I do.  
_After spending countless days wandering through the tunnels she finally found what seemed to be the bottom floor. As she got closer to the center she saw someone standing there. It was a boy about the same age as her wearing the same strange uniform and carrying a large battle axe. The boy turned around and began swinging the axe at her. She moved out of the way and struck him the throat.  
The boy began to cough and fell to the ground. She sat down in the chair in the back and slowly fell asleep. When she woke up the boy was gone.  
_How is he? I was sure that I killed him! Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore.  
_She fell back asleep for what seemed like years only to be awoken by the sound of people talking._  
_"What are you doing! The final boss will know we're here!"  
_Final…Boss?  
_"I say, the final boss won't move and will remain seated on his throne. He won't move unless he says his opening speech."  
The sounds come closer.  
"It's true! All bosses are the same!"  
_Those two. They're wearing the same uniform. Either way, they must be the enemy.  
_"It…can't be" Said the boy.  
_What are these people talking about?  
_"C'mon Final Boss! Begin your opening speech!" the girl yelles  
"How….shallow minded…come get me" She said preparing for battle.  
While the two were yelling to each other she jumped behind them and began her assault.  
"um…are you tenshi's partner?  
_Tenshi?  
_She attacked the girl cutting some of her hair off and stood over top of her.  
"Hey I'm over here!"  
_What are they talking about? And which one do I attack? It doesn't matter I'll take care of the stronger one first._

She attacked the boy cutting off his arm in one swipe.  
_This…this is what I was trained to do.  
_She struck with such great speed that within a few seconds the boy had lost all of his limbs except one leg.  
"Hinata-kun! Retreat!"  
_Not so fast.  
_She stabbed the girl through the chest.  
_She…protected him…  
_A tear started to fall down her cheek.  
_What am I doing? I don't have time for these pathetic emotions. I'll finish them off.  
_She longed forward but the boy who she was protecting grabbed her weapon and pinned her to the ground by the throat.  
_It'll take more than that to beat me_  
She shoved her feet into his stomach but he didn't let go.  
_No….not again…  
_This time when she woke up she was on the upper floors of the tunnels.  
_They think these ropes will keep me down? How shallow minded.  
_She pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes, escaping.  
_It's pretty dark here; I can use this to my advantage._  
The two reappeared along with three others; one was the boy she fought before.  
She quickly blocked the girl's straight forward attack before jumping back into the shadows.

As the group ran for the stairs she ran behind them sand swung to the girls' stomach.  
"!" The tip of the boy's weapon just barley went through her chest, causing her to jump back.  
She attacked the group from the shadows repeatedly, but each time they protected each other, allowing them to escape.  
_They're helping each other. Why?_  
For the first time the girl left the darkness if the underground and was ready to kill them.  
"How Shallow minded" She said before jumping to the ground, attacking.  
_What!  
_Suddenly a white haired girl jumped in between them, blocking her attack.  
"Tenshi!" The others yelled  
_This must be that "Tenshi" they were talking about.  
_She jumped back before going in for a cut across the torso. Each attack she used was blocked by the white haired girl as the others watched.  
_She's strong. Who is sh-  
_She looked down to see that her leg was bleeding, and Tenshi had pulled her to the ground about to stab her through the chest. Before the attack could kill her she put her shirt on the ground to distract Tenshi while she jumped behind her. When she looked up again she could see that the boy with the axe and one of the other boys from before were standing over Tenshi.

_I'm starting to get tired…I don't know how much more of this I can take.  
Ahh!_  
The two boys pushed her against the building.  
"Whao Whao Whao Whao WHAOO!"  
She looked up and saw someone jumping off the roof towards her.  
Before she could move the boys attack struck her in the head.  
_Damn…  
_This time when she woke up she was surrounded by white.  
"Your fighting skills…where did you learn them from? Said the girl with the bright green eyes.

The people from before all began talking to each other.

The green-eyed girl put her hand on the girls face.  
"I know what you're thinking…So I'd like to invite you to join the Afterlife Battlefront, where we hunt down god and take our revenge…"  
_Revenge on God? I'd like to pay him back for all the things I went through. I guess that also means that I really am dead…but I can't accept that.  
_She nodded.  
"What! We know nothing about this woman and we're recruiting her?!" Said the boy with the axe.  
"It's part of our rules not to talk about the past. An underground alliance!"  
_My past…._  
"Anyway, we only have one enemy. The student council president who is able to draw a weapon under her sleeve. Understood?  
"er…"  
"Hm? What?"  
"Can you..speak…slow..er?"  
"You should rest. You're pretty badly injured. Everything will be fine we're your partners, we'll protect you."  
"…why…"  
_Why would these people protect me? Even after I just tried to kill them…  
_"What do you mean 'why' didn't I just say you're a member of our battlefront. An important partner."

The green-eyed girl smiled at her.  
"Partner…"  
_I've never had partner before, but for some reason I feel like I can trust these people…_

"So this is…what partners are like…"  
She slowly started to fall back asleep.  
_My wounds are healed? But how?  
_She got up and began to walk around the building.  
_Everyone is wearing the same clothes…what kind of place is this?  
_She went into one of the rooms and saw the green-eyed girl standing there.

"The principal is gone, so we can use this empty classroom. You confusingly followed us here. But now that we're friends, can you tell me your name?"  
_My name…  
_"I don't have a name."  
The girl looked confused. "Did you forget?"  
"No…I still haven't made one up. I only have the label C7 as a call sign…"  
"Call-sign… understood! Then I'll give you a name around C7…ah…c-nana…Shi-nana…I know! Shiina…how about that?"  
_Shiina…I like it  
_"please help me more with this." She said

"Say…why are you so powerful?" The girl asked.  
_Powerful huh?  
_"From out of perspective you guys are weak."  
"Calling us weak…just how did you train?"  
Her slight smile began to fade.  
"By training everyday on how to kill people."  
"Kill…people?"  
"I find things strange too…even right now. The difference between the people here and the people I killed is big. This clothing I'm wearing, no matter what I do to it is so uncomfortable. It's like it came from another country? Is this place really Japan?"  
_This place is so different from the Japan I know…  
_The girl looked confused for a second "So you really did time travel! Hey Shiina you aren't the type of person from this era."  
_What is she saying? That can't be true….can it?  
_"…"  
"When you woke up here you felt different. With your head spinning you ran underground. Running away is unforgivable, so you've been waiting there for enemies to arrive."  
_How does this girl know all of this?  
_"How long did you stay underground?"  
"About 3000 days or so"  
"Such a long time…you probably don't understand the term 'game' do you?"  
"Ah…I know a guy who kept talking about this 'game' who came by. Only those who use the word 'game' are the ones I will fight. In the future those that use that word I kill. Killing people is what I lie and breathe for."  
The green-eyed girl looked at Shiina and grabbed her hand.  
"I say…in the future you will never have to kill again. Why? Because our Battlefront goal is not to kill people. God is our target.  
Shiina looked at the girl in surprise.  
_I don't have to kill anymore  
_A slight smile came across her face.  
"…yeah I'm your partner now, my purpose for living should change as well."  
"Yup! We only have one enemy, the servant to god. She's as strong as you…that girl."  
_I won't let her beat me next time.  
_The axe boy burst into the room carrying something on his shoulders.  
_I really don't know how to deal with these people…but I get the feeling this is just the beginning._


	3. Departure

"Don't worry we're partners now, no, we're friends!"  
The words of the energetic SSS leader echoed through Shiina's head as she stood in the dark corner of their makeshift headquarters.

It had been a while since she joined the Afterlife Battlefront, and she was finally getting used to their over the top actions.

This was the first time she had ever felt she could trust someone. There was the spontaneous yet reliable leader Yuri and the co-founder Hinata, the cool members of the diversion team, Chaa and the guild, and everyone else. There was one person in particular that Shiina felt close to. Matsushita the fifth-dan. To Shiina he was the only person who took training as seriously as she did, and someone who she thought she could rely on.  
_Friends? Partners? I've never so much as cared for another person before, so why is everything so different now?_

DEPARTURE

_Apparently they found a new guy._

Shiina was one her way to the headquarters for the details of their next operation.

Shiina took her normal place in the dark corner and waited for Yuri's directions. The new guy was laying unconscious on the couch with ripped clothes.

_He doesn't look like much of a fighter…will he really fit in here? He looks like he's already been killed a few times…poor guy._

While Shiina is deep in thought everyone started arguing about becoming barnacles or something, even the new guy.

"How shallow-minded."

"AH! Has she been there all this time?!" The new guy yelled.

_It's not like I wasn't exactly hiding…_

After that Yuri went and gave her normal introductions. It turns out the new guys name is Otonashi.

"Anyway, on to the real reason everyone's here." Yuri said.

The HQ transformed revealing monitors covering the wall behind Yuri.

"Our next operation. Operation Tornado"

Yuri briefed the teams. We're to get all of the NPC's into the cafeteria and use the fans to blow away their meal tickets.

After hearing all of the details it was time to prepare, and pretty soon it was night."

"Operation Start!" Yuri said

And with that the team left and took their positions round the cafeteria to watch for Angel.

Shiina was positioned on the roof along with Matsushita.

_I would have been perfectly fine by myself. After all, I am strong enough to take on a hundred men! Right…?_

" Eto…It's Shiina-san, right?"

Shiina turned around and looked at Matsushita.

"Correct."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to train with me sometime? I've seen you behind the sports shed and you're pretty good."

Before she can give an answer they hear the sound of a gunshot.

"She's here!" Matsushita yelled before running down to the main entrance to provide backup to Otonashi.

The concert going on inside was reaching the climax, and Shiina knew they wouldn't have much time left.

Shiina jumps to the top of the nearby building ready to attack.

_This won't be like last time. _

Shiina jumps down in front of Angel and throws a Shuriken, which are blocked by her distortion barrier. Shiina gets up to attack, but is thrown back by the sudden gunfire.

As she hears the song reaches its peak the fans turn on and the sky is filled with meal tickets.

_Mission complete._


End file.
